lotr_fancrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Sixteen Armies (TBOTSA)
The Battle of Sixteen Armies was the final conflict in the Quest of Erebor. It was the largest battle that happened in northern part of Rhovanion, in which the Silvan Elves of Lothórien and Mirkwood, Dwarves of Erebor and the Iron Hills, the Northrons, the Stoor Hobbits, members of the Grand Sunnydale Army, Beornings of the North, and the Great Eagles of the Misty Mountains unite to battle against the armies of Orcs and Goblins that have been tasked by the Dark Lord Sauron, disguised as the Necromancer, to restore the great kingdom of Angmar. The whole battle took place outside the gates of Erebor, the ruined city of Dale, and the ruined outpost of Ravenhill. After the death of Smaug the Terrible, the entire city of Esgaroth was burnt and destroyed by the dragon, only for Bard the Bowman to shoot the last Black Arrow and kill the dragon. However, Smaug's death wasn't enough, and the armies of Dol Guldur, Mount Gundabad, and the Misty Mountains were preparing to lay siege on the mountain. With the Lonely Mountain reclaimed and the prophecy fulfilled, the mighty Thórin Oakenshield, son of Thráin and grandson of Thrór, would claim the throne of Durin's Folk and unite all the Dwarven clans once the Arkenstone was found, but what the Dwarves did not realize was that a sickness lied in the mountain and Thórin had succumbed to it. Falling under a state of madness, Thórin ordered the entrance to be sealed just like Smaug had done when he took the mountain for himself. Esgaroth's destruction was deeply saddned by thousands of survivors that managed to flee the terrible devastation. After Calamar Moneybags was killed, Alfrid, who had served as the Master's deputy planned on taking leadership, but his plan failed when Bard was revealed to be alive and the people of Esgaroth pledged their loyalty to the slayer of Smaug. With the Scooby Gang's aid and support, Smaug's death was spreaded all over the region of Rhovanion, including other nations. Kalimac Brandagamba, leader of the Stoor Hobbits was the first to answer to the call and provide aid to the people of Esgaroth. Thranduil provided his aid as well when he led his army of Elves to claim the gems that remained in the mountain. More than 13,000 members of the Grand Sunnydale Army had come from Earth to provide aid and support. History Prelude Thórin and Company, along with the aid of the Scooby Gang and the "master-thief" Bilbo Baggins trying to recapture the heirloom of their fathers' and ill Smaug, too, and thus to recapture the whole Kingdom of Erebor. Fíli, Gwen Ditchik, Óin, Bofur, Tara Maclay, Willow Rosenberg, Oz, Devon MacLeish, Jonathan Levinson, and Lance Lincoln stayed behind in Esgaroth to look Kíli, who had just gotten ill after he was shot by a Morgul Arrow by Bolg. After finding the Hidden Door and managed to open it when the last moon of autumn appeared in the sky, Bilbo was accompanied by Bálin had already done some exploration of the old hallways. When the Dwarves and Scoobies enter the mountain to save Bilbo, Smaug chases them, finally catching up to them in the forges, where the Dwarves stage a counterattack, tricking Smaug into relighting the forges with his fire. They manage to cover Smaug in hot molten gold, but he sheds it off without difficulty. Smaug leaves them and flies off to Lake-town to seek revenge for what he perceives to be their part in Bilbo and the Dwarves' attack, and to show them who is "the true King under the Mountain". Smaug's fires burned down the whole town, but the dragon was killed by Bard the Bowman. With Smaug gone, the Scoobies had already left the mountain and traveled fast to get to the Long Shore where many Northrons were screaming in horror. After learning that Bard was responsible for killing the dragon, the Scoobies and the people of Esgaroth pledged their loyalty to him. Bard - chosen as the new leader - leads the Scoobies and the people of Lake-town to seek refuge in the ruins of the great city of Dale and claim the gold of Erebor. For several reasons Bard, being heir of Girion, Lord of Dale, claimed one twelfth of the treasure: first, he was the dragonslayer and without him, the Dwarves could never have reclaimed their old home. Second, a great deal of Dale's treasure had been robbed by Smaug and thus belonged rightfully to Bard and not the Dwarves. Third, the Humans of Esgaroth had helped the Dwarves on their journey and now had suffered severely; their whole city burned to the ground and their stocks being destroyed by Smaug, whose anger in the end was only risen by the Dwarves alone. Therefore they demanded compensation and Bard intended to pay it from the part of the treasure he claimed. Upon arriving at Erebor, Fíli, Kíli, Bofur, and Óin were informed by Bilbo that Thórin has been inflicted with the "sickness" as he searched for the Arkenstone. It is revealed that Bilbo actually stole the Arkenstone from Smaug, but knows it should be hidden from Thórin, who orders the entrance of the Erebor to be sealed off. Before the entrance was sealed, Thórin brought in an army of 5000 heavily-trained Dwarves, along with thousands of Dwarven refugees, that lived in exile in the Misty Mountains until they received a message from the Ravens. Excited by the news, the Dwarves of the Misty Mountains traveled to their old kingdom and hoped in rebuilding after what Smaug had done. News of the death of Smaug was already spread. The Silvan Elves of Mirkwood soon learned that Smaug had been killed and thus set forth to claim the gems. Before Thranduil arrived with an army of 25,000 Silvan Elves, Rupert Giles arrives in Dale with Buffy's army of 13,000 members that followed her. Kalimac Brandagamba, the leader of the Stoor Hobbits, brought in a host of 10,000 special-trained Hobbits and provided a lot of food, drink, and supplies to be given to the people of Esgaroth. As the Elven host turned aside to offer any help that could be provided, Thranduil forges an allegiance with Buffy and Bard to claim a necklace of white gems from Thórin's treasure, only for them to lay siege. Buffy refused to let that happen and led her army towards the sealed entrance of Erebor where she would attempt to reason with Thórin to avoid further bloodshed, but the stubborn Dwarf refuses to listen, much to his Company's dismay. He would not fulfill any of the conditions as long as an armoured Elven host camped near Erebor. For the Elves did not have any claims on the treasure and Thórin himself had been imprisoned by the Elves in the first place. As a result, Thórin and his army were trapped in a bloodless siege that would soon come. Knowing that 5000 would not stand a chance against 71,000, Thórin continued to send messages, using talking Ravens, to spread the word. One Raven was sent to Dáin Ironfoot of the nearby Iron Hills, and he marched to Erebor with an army of 15,000 heavily armed Dwarves of the Iron Hills that would arrive in mid-morning. After Gandalf arrives at Dale, Bilbo sneaks out of the Lonely Mountain to hand the Arkenstone over to Bard, Buffy, Kalimac, and Thranduil. The next day, Buffy and Thranduil lead their armies towards the Erebor while Bard and Kalimac remained at Dale. Thórin and his army were armed and ready, and hoped that Dáin anytime soon. Thórin's plan was too hold off Buffy and Thranduil's armies. Before the Dwarves of Erebor were ready to defend the mountain, Buffy unveils the Arkenstone at the gates of Erebor. That was when Thórin learned of Bilbo's actions and almost killed the Hobbit. Luckily, Gandalf approaches at the front with Buffy and Thranduil, telling Thórin that Bilbo is his to keep. The other Dwarves hold off their leader so Bilbo can escape down the wall to Gandalf. Beginning of the Battle When Dáin's forces arrived, battle was almost joined between the two sides. Upon the arrival of Azog's army of 250,000 Guldur Orcs, along with another army of 100,000 Goblin Mercenaries, Dáin Ironfoot rallies his troops and leads his army to battle against the Orc and Goblin armies. Before the Orcs and Goblins collide with the dwarves, Thranduil led his army of elves to launch a surprise frontal attack. The distraction is enough for the dwarves to break their shieldwall and charge into the ranks of the orcs with lowered spears. Dáin on his armored war hog and Thranduil on his giant stag fight in the front ranks, slaying dozens of orc warriors in the process. The first wave of Azog's troops were engaged by the combination of Silvan Elves and Iron Dwarves, and the Defiler signals his war beasts to attack. Hundreds of Warg riders, accompanied by 1500 Ogres, and 1000 Trolls pour out of the tunnels and advance upon the dwarves and elves. Thranduil rallies his archers, who fire a barrage of arrows at the war beasts and slay several of them in the process. Dáin and Thranduil then throw the rest of their troops into the fray and launch a fresh attack against the enemy. Breaching the walls of Dale Knowing that his enemies could not fight on two battlefronts, Azog seizes the opportunity and orders a full-scale attack on the ruined city of Dale. A force consisting of Guldur Orcs, Goblin Mercenaries, 500 Ogres, and 200 Trolls began their advance towards the walls of Dale. Bard and Kalimac noticed their approach and rally their armies to prepare their forces to arm themselves for battle. The Stoor Hobbit Archers focused their fire on the Trolls, and managed to kill a number of them, but that was when group of seven massive trolls, each of them carrying a catapult on their backs manned by a crew of seven Goblin Mercenaries climb out of the tunnels and set up their positions on a hilltop facing Dale. Buffy led her army to fall back to the city while Gandalf and Bilbo run behind them. Once they were crossed the causeway, the catapults were fired and inflicted heavy damage on the walls of the city. That was when a portion of the wall was breached and collapsed by a troll-ram, and thousands of Guldur Orcs and Goblin Mercenaries poured into the city. As the Guldur Orcs and Goblin Mercenaries pour into Dale and terrorize some of the villagers, Bard's daughters Sigrid and Tilda become separated from their brother Bain and are closely pursued by two orcs. Bain soon finds them and rescues his sisters by killing the two orcs with a sword he took out of the city armory. Buffy, Angel, the Scoobies, and the Grand Sunnydale Army launch their surprise attack on the Orcs and Goblins, allowing hundreds of civilians to flee away in terror. Bard and Kalimac rally their soldiers and meet the enemy at Stone Street. The three children soon catch up with their father, who has led his men in a full-front charge against the orcs and goblins. Bard soon finds his children waiting for him at the abandoned marketplace, but soon discovers a large ogre advancing upon them with his club raised above his head. Mounting on an abandoned cart and riding down the sloping road, Bard rides the cart over the heads of his daughters and son, jumps off the cart, and drives his sword through the ogre's chest, killing him instantly. After rescuing his children from the ogre, Bard tells them to gather the women and children and lead them to the safety of the citadel. At first, Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda refuse to do so and want to stay with their father, but Bard, with a little help from Alfrid Lickspittle, urges them to do what they are told. The children do not hesitate to help the surviving villagers gather together and make their way through the deserted buildings of the city until they arrive at the citadel. While Alfrid, Bain, Sigrid, Tilda, and the civilians make their way to the citadel, Bard gathers his soldiers together and launch a fresh attack against the Guldur Orcs, Goblin Mercenaries, Ogres, and armored trolls. Thousands of Archers fire arrows from a top the buildings at the orcs and goblins, killing dozens of them in the process. Many Laketown guards and militia keep back the orcs and goblins with spears and swords, with Bard fighting at their head. Gandalf strikes down a few orcs with his staff and uses his sword Glamdring to cut down several others, while Bilbo slashes at the legs of a few orcs with his sword Sting. The Darkest Hour As more orcs and goblins, along with a small group of armored trolls, pour through several breaches into the walls of Dale, Buffy and her fighters charge near the main gate. They do as much to slay hundreds of Guldur Orcs and Goblin Mercenaries that were crossing the bridge and making their way towards the gate. Dozens of Buffy's troops slain by the pikes and scimitars of the orcs in the process, but many kept on fighting as much as they could. Bard and his troops stand their ground and try to kill as many orcs and goblins as possible, but since more were coming in, Bard orders a retreat while a large number of Lake-town guards and soldiers were killed one by one beneath the swords and pikes of the orcs. With the villagers safely inside the citadel and dozens of his men being slain by the enemy, Bard orders his surviving troops to pull back to the citadel. Outside the city of Dale and the Lonely Mountain, the situation goes from bad to worse for Dáin and Thranduil. Thranduil kept on fighting and fighting while his stag, trampling down and slaying dozens of Guldur Orcs that have occupied near the bridge. The stag even catches several orcs in his massive antlers, to which the king of the wood elves dispatches them quickly by beheading them with his sword. The Dwarves and Elves kept fighting and slaying as many Orcs, Goblins, Trolls, Ogres, and Wargs that were all around, but the enemy begin to overpower the two armies. Three orcs kill Dáin's armored hog with their pikes and the dismounted Dwarf-lord furiously attacks them, wielding his war hammer and crushing several of them. He calls out to his troops and wonders where his cousin Thorin was, stating that they needed him. Realizing that they would soon be overrun by the vehemence and overwhelming numbers of the enemy, Dáin and Thranduil call for a retreat to the barred gateway of Erebor. At the sound of the retreat, all the surviving Dwarves and Elves manage to break through the ranks of the enemy and set up a defensive position by the main gateway while Azog's forces regroup and begin to advance upon them. Rallying and Reinforcements Just as the orc and goblin forces begin to gain control of the fields outside Erebor and the city of Dale, Thórin Oakenshield broods for a while on his sickness that infected him like his grandfather had. He then suffers an hallucination and regains his sanity, realizing the wrongs that he had done and that he must now join forces with Dáin and Thranduil outside Erebor. He confesses to his companions of the wrongs he had done before, and asks them to follow him into battle for the final time. Immediately, they rally the Dwarves of Erebor to arm themselves and get ready to meet the enemy outside the city. As Dwarves and Elves prepare to make their final stand at the barred gateway of the Lonely Mountain, Azog orders his remaining forces to eliminate the Dwarves and Elves once and for all. Once six armored trolls, armed with spiked wooden clubs lead the advance, emerge and led the orcs, goblins, wargs, and ogres from behind, Bombur sounds the great war horn of Erebor which causes the advancing enemy forces to halt in surprise and confusion. Immediately, Thórin and his army break open the front gate with a massive golden bell and charge out into the battlefield, donned in their armor and wielding axes, hammers, swords, and round shields. Dáin and Thranduil rally their troops and follow Thórin and join him in the charge, letting loose their war cry and advancing upon Azog's forces. Thórin, Dáin, Thranduil, and their armies collide against the ranks of the orcs, slaying hundreds of them in the process. Upon learning that Thórin has rallied the Dwarves and is driving back the orcs outside Dale and Erebor, Bard seizes his chance and rallies his remaining Northron soldiers to fight against the Orcs and Goblins pouring the streets of Dale. With renewed courage and valor, the Northrons of Dale and Esgaroth charge the orcs in a desperate attempt to kill as many as possible. Bilbo and Gandalf also join the Northrons in their fight, killing several orcs and Goblin Mercenaries in the process. Buffy and her remaining troops also join the fight and aid Bard's army in driving the enemy back. The news was spread to Hilda Bianca, who grabs a spear and decided to lead the rest of the women to join the fight while all the children and the wounded remain hidden in the citadel. As many of the Northron women arm themselves with spears, knives, axes, and swords, Hilda and a few other women discover that Alfird has disguised himself as a woman to hide from the enemy. Hilda calls him a coward and a weasel before leading the armed women fighters out of the main hall to face the enemy forces approaching the citadel. A jar tumbles off a rotting shelf and shatters on the stones, to which Alfrid discovers that it is filled with gold and silver coins from the Lonely Mountain. Outside Dale and Erebor, Thórin, Dáin, and Thranduil had successfully rallied the Dwarves and Elves and inflicted heavy casualties upon the orcs, goblins, ogres, wargs, and trolls. When the remaining orcs, goblins, trolls, ogres, and wargs begin to launch a second attack upon the Dwarves and Elves, an elven war-horn was sounded from the west. The Dwarves and Elves were relieved when they discover that a second elven army had arrived. The army consisted of 47,000 Silvan Elves of Lothórien led by Lady Galadriel, who promised Gandalf that she would arrive with help. The Silvan Elves of Lothórien managed to turn the tide of the battle released a large volley of arrows at the trolls. The trolls become pierced by the arrows and topple backwards dead, destroying the catapults and crushing the Goblin Mercenaries mounted on their backs. While the enemy was inflicting heavy losses due to reinforcements, hundreds of Guldur Orcs and Goblin Mercenaries pour out of the streets of Dale and advance upon the citadel with raised shields and drawn scimitars. Hilda and the women charge the Orcs with their weapons drawn and collide into their ranks. The Orcs and Goblins fought viciously and slew a number of women, but soon found themselves being cut down when Buffy and her troops arrive in time and drive the enemy away. Hilda was slain in the fight after she gored a large orc in the stomach. She was proud in fighting for Bard, and would be remembered as one of the bravest fighters that gave their live in defending their families. Legolas and Tauriel arrived during the fight, and informed Gandalf of a second orc army approaching from the north. Riding towards Ravenhill After Thórin and Company came out of Erebor with their army, Thórin, along with his best warriors Dwálin, Glóin, Fíli, and Kíli, led a battalion of 500 Dwarves of Erebor to Ravenhill to kill Azog. Azog apparently ran from Ravenhill and Dwálin suggested that he escaped, but Thórin did not agree. He then ordered Fíli and Kíli to scout the towers of Ravenhill and seek Azog. While Fíli, Kíli, and the five dwarven warriors cross the frozen waterfall unseen, Thórin, Dwálin, Glóin, and the dwarves rally to engage a regiment of 450 Goblin Mercenaries that arrived and went on to engage the dwarves. The goblins were easily defeated until Buffy, Joyce, Faith, Xander, Anya, Angel, Spike, Cordelia, Harmony, Riley, Samantha, Gwen, Sheila, Clem, Scott, Graham, Chris, Lisa, and 400 unnamed fighters from the Grand Sunnydale Army arrive to warn Thórin and the Dwarves of Bolg's army approaching to them. However, in Azog's command center (on one of the towers), Azog successfully captured Kíli and impaled him with his Blade-Arm. Watching his nephew die, the body fell to the place where Kili was. Angered, Kíli went to Azog's command center to avenge his brother's death while Thórin and Gwen run after him. Aftermath Category:Battles